


Close to Me

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, cheating (not on each other)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan is a bartender at a local bar on Christmas Eve when a new customer walks in and asks for something strong. Hours later, he finds himself in the midst of a one night stand with the new customer that leaves him feeling something new the night before Christmas.





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit Smut, mentions of cheating, one night stand, and alcohol

Dan was used to seeing lonely patrons enter his bar night after night, but on Christmas Eve, he wasn’t expecting to see a blue eyed male walk in that was unfamiliar.

He’d cursed out his boss more than once for making him work Christmas Eve but suddenly, he wasn’t as mad as he had been about it. The bar was nearly empty besides a few of the regulars but the strange man was new.

Dan was intrigued.

The male walked up to the bar and ordered for Dan to make him the strongest drink possible and Dan felt guilty. It was Christmas Eve and someone such as this man shouldn’t be getting drunk at the bar. He should be with family, or friends, enjoying himself.

Not that Dan would have been doing anything differently if he was in his flat. His night plans prior to working was also drowning his seasonal depression in Malibu Rum. It wasn’t his drink by choice but it’s something he knew could give him a fast buzz and cloud his head.

Dan didn’t bother the male. He just went about the rest of the patrons who were also sat the bar. Like Mike who always ordered Guinness and Debra who ordered whatever beer was on the tap.

But something brought him back to the bar in front of the blue eyed male, his black hair now swept back on his head like a wave. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

The male looks up and blows out a huff of air. “No offense but this isn’t my place of choice. It’s just the only place open tonight and I really needed a drink.”

Dan bit his lip and studied the males expression. “Holiday’s have you down?”

The male didn’t say anything. He just shrugged and took another sip from his glass.

Dan stood back and bent down, grabbing the sanitizer cloth from behind the counter and he carefully took it and wiped down the counter, even though it didn’t need it.

“Have you ever been in love?”

The question causes Dan to step back from the counter and looked at the male. His eyes were softer, more sad. His lips were pulled in a frown and if Dan thought correctly, the male appeared to be close to tears.

But he was waiting for Dan to answer. So Dan did.

“Once.” He says carefully.

The male nods and looks down at his counter. “It hurts.” He says. “It hurts so _fucking_ badly when you’re in love and the person just tosses you aside and doesn’t care.”

Dan’s eyes softened and he leaned onto the counter. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest and sympathy ringing through his veins. The poor guys was going through a bad break up. “I’m sorry.” Dan says, not sure what else to say.

The male sat back on the stool and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry.” He said quickly. “You’re just a bartender. You’re not paid to listen to my problems.”

Dan quickly shook his head. He’s heard worse before so honestly, it doesn’t bother him when some of his customers get a little bit more personal than they should. Most of the time, they’re empty words and don’t mean anything with him. He’ll forget them by the morning. But this man feels different. He actually wants to listen and be a lending ear for him. He _wants_ to help.

“I’m Phil.” The male—Phil—says to him.

“I’m Dan.”

Phil smiles. “It’s nice to have such a refreshing person to talk to.”

Dan scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m normally not that refreshing.” He laughs. “I’m normally told I’m negative and too existential for my own good.”

Phil laughed and picked up his glass again and places it at his lips. “My boy- _ex_ boyfriend,” Phil corrected, “was sleeping with another male in our bed when I came home earlier from my parent’s.” Phil says.

Dan feels his heart fall from his ass because he _knows_ how it feels to be cheated on and it was the worst feeling he’s ever felt. “Oh, Phil, I’m so sorry.”

Phil shrugged. “The sad part is that I think I always knew he was cheating.” Phil says. “I began to notice the signs. But I loved him, _ya know._ I didn’t want to admit that he was cheating on me because I loved him.”

Dan waited just in case Phil had anything else to say. But he didn’t. He stopped speaking and looked at Dan, waiting for a response. “I’ve been in your position before.” Dan says. “My ex-girlfriend thought it would be a good idea to sleep with my best friend. It took me a really long time but now, I’m actually kind of okay with the entire thing now. Like, not obviously the cheating, but with the fact that we ended when we did. Because it allowed for me to experiment and become the person I am now.”

Phil nodded and smiled at him. “That’s kind of a positive way of looking at this.” He looked back down. “Not so negative after all?”

Dan blushed and smiled. “No, apparently not.”

The rest of the night had Dan serving the other customers regularly before each one slowly began to leave. And before long, the hard liquor that Phil was drinking began to be replaced by soda’s and water and Dan could notice a real change in him.

But a good change. His eyes had a brightness to them again. And his skin was no longer pale, but not a nearly perfect complexion of porcelain. By the end of the night, when he had to close the bar and lock up the till, Phil was still sitting at the bar, waiting.

So it was no surprise to Dan that just a half an hour later, he was being pushed down on his bed as Phil hovered over him, kissing down his neck. His hands were roaming down Dan’s sides and under his shirt. His touch was electrifying, sparks flying against his skin.

Phil was the one who suggested going somewhere and Dan thought at first it wasn’t smart. Phil was hurting and he was clearly looking for a rebound. But Dan also couldn’t really care. He hadn’t been fucked in nearly four months and he couldn’t pass up this opportunity with this absolute _adonis_.

“Oh, Phil!” Dan moaned as Phil sucked purple marks onto his neck.

Phil pulled back and kissed his jaw before pulling back and kissing his lips. Phil’s lips were soft which was a contrast to Dan’s only cracked ones. Dan’s hand came up and found space on Phil’s jaw to hold him still.

Phil’s tongue swiped across his lip, begging for entrance and Dan let him in. Their tongues dueled but Dan thought it was the hottest kiss he’d had in a long time. It was nothing but passion and lust and _want._ Pure _want._

Dan’s never wanted someone so badly.

He pulled back. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Phil chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lips. “I could say the same for you.”

Phil sat back away from him and Dan made quick work of taking off his top and tossing it to the floor beside his bed. He quickly undid the belt on his jeans and took them off and threw them to the side as well, leaving him in just his underwear.

When he looked up, Phil was completely naked, his cock laying hard and red against his belly. Dan felt himself physically drool. Phil was _hung_ and Dan needed that cock inside of him so badly.

“You’re so big.” Dan growled, leaning up and roaming his hand down Phil’s stomach to the tip of his cock. He took it in his hand, hot and heavy in his touch, and stroked a few times gently. The velvet soft flesh moved fluidly under his palm as the foreskin gathered around the tip and then moved down, exposed the red, wet head.

“Not a problem, right?” Phil asked.

Dan quickly shook his head and bent forward. “Definitely not a problem.”

He took the tip in his mouth and sucked, letting the salty taste burst over his tongue. He loved giving head, it was something he’s always enjoyed doing. But nothing compared to the feeling of the weight of Phil on his tongue and the taste of Phil washing down his throat.

He hallowed his cheeks and continued sucking down until he couldn’t take anymore. He pulled back and stroked a few times as he sucked hard against the head and then pulled away, a string of spit connecting them.

He looked up, noticing that Phil had gotten extremely quiet. The look of pure bliss washed over Phil’s face was enough for a shudder to go through his body. “You’re way too good at that.” Phil whispered with a moan.

“Oh yeah?” Dan asked, leaning down and licking the pearl of precum that had bubbled out of the slit and onto the skin.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

“Do you want that?” Dan asked before taking Phil into his mouth one more time.

Phil’s hands came down and gripped into Dan’s hair, tugging at the curls. Dan pulled back and took a breath. “No.”

Dan looked up at him, Phil’s face completely wrecked already.

“I wanna fuck you.”

Dan nodded quickly. “I want that too.”

“Do you have stuff?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded again and moved away, reaching back for his drawer to his nightstand where he opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He ripped one of the condoms off the strip and then tossed the rest onto the nightstand. He turned back around and saw Phil was waiting for him. He quickly passed Phil the lube and condom and then reached down and pulled off his underwear.

He laid back, spreading his legs open so Phil could have easier access to him. Phil didn’t hesitate to drip lube onto his fingers and then moved between his legs. He bent down and kissed Dan once more before moving his hands to Dan’s thigh and then between his thighs to his hole. His breathing hitched as Phil pressed in a finger.

Dan felt like fingering was something he loved having done to himself. He did it a lot to himself when he was getting off so to feel someone else doing it to him again was amazing. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil moved slowly inside of him, crooking his finger to massage his inner walls. “You can put another one in.” Dan whispered against Phil’s lips. Phil nodded and pressed another finger next to the other.

Dan hardly felt the stretch but it was still there. And then Phil crooked his fingers just so slightly and his entire body arched off the bed and he moaned out, unashamed. “Don’t stop.” He begged, moaning against Phil’s lips.

Phil continued to rub and press against the spot inside of him and he soon added a third finger but by that time, Dan was revved up and wanted nothing more than for Phil to just slip inside of him and fuck him against the mattress.

Phil slipped his fingers out and sat back as Dan waited, and slipped on the condom. He quickly lubed himself up and Dan adjusted the pillows behind his back and neck to support himself better as Phil positioned himself between his legs again and slowly moved. Dan felt Phil’s blunt head press to his rim and begin to push in. When he slipped in, Dan felt nothing but pure bliss.

It didn’t take long before Dan was beginning for Phil to just fuck him. And Phil obliged. Hands on opposite sides of Dan’s head and his hips thrusting hard and fast into Dan, Dan thought he was going to black out. Phil was hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust and it was slowly building up that familiar heat in Dan’s belly.

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips and guided the pace to be a little bit faster and a little more rhythmic. But no matter what, Dan was gone. And the way that Phil was groaning and moaning and cursing over him told him that he was as well.

Dan reached down between them and took himself in his hand and stroked. It only took a few strokes before he told Phil he was going to cum and then he came hot and heavy over his stomach, pools of white sticking to his skin.

Phil thrusted twice more before he drove deep into Dan and stilled, pumping his release into the condom. He collapsed onto Dan, their bodies sweaty and sticky and their breathing heavy.

Dan felt completely satisfied. He felt relaxed and like nothing else could happen in the world to possibly ruin this situation. Phil pulled out gently and then tied and tossed the condom. Dan got up and headed to the bathroom and cleaned off his stomach and then cleaned the lube from between his thighs and legs.

When he came back out, Phil was asleep on his bed. Dan knew he was a one night stand but he was okay with that. In a deep way, it did hurt and he did feel vulnerable. But right now, he got into bed and Phil’s arms came to be around him.

And for the night, he can pretend that in the morning, Phil would still be here.

***

When Dan woke up, he was alone. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest and the tears that flushed his eyes when he looked around and saw Phil’s clothes and belongings were gone too.

Phil was gone and that was normal. This was normal because Phil was just a one night stand.

Dan had to repeat that to himself like a mantra.

He got up from his bed and got dressed before picking up his phone and seeing the slew of messages from his friends and family telling him Merry Christmas.

He had forgotten that it was Christmas and that last night was Christmas Eve. It definitely doesn’t feel like it…

Dan makes his way out to the living room and he begins to go to his kitchen when he sees something on his breakfast bar. It looks like a plate and a card but he’s not sure. He makes his way over there and looks at it.

It’s a complete breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast and it’s covered in cling wrap. Next to it is a folded white piece of paper. When he unfolds the card, he reads the message carefully and he feels the happiness flush through his body.

_Merry Christmas, Dan! Sorry I had to run and sorry that I went through your fridge to make you breakfast and I couldn’t be there to eat it with you. Rain check? Xxxx Phil_

The message is followed by a number sprawled under Phil’s name with a little note saying _text me._ Dan pulls out his phone and doesn’t hesitate to do so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
